The Hunt
by WofOZ
Summary: It's not the uniform that matters, it's the people who wear them. It's the survivors and the fighters and those who believe in the right side of the law. Five-0 started their case with a body in uniform; two members end it with a hail-Mary chance at survival with hunters right on their heels. Hunters who are interested in something much more intelligent than wild boars...
1. The Hunted

**Just a three chapter story. It is finished but I'll post the chapters as they've been edited. Hope you enjoy! I had fun with this one and it's so nice to get back to writing!  
**

**PS HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Oz**

* * *

The case was almost two months old and the body count was now at five with lord knew how many others. Danny Williams was a passionate fiery Jersey born Italian but he was also a professional and almost never did he let his anger get the better off him. Sure he'd spew and spit and rage but in the end, all he's T's were crossed and all his I's were dotted. As much as he would love to smash the face in of some of the scumbags he and his team brought in, he wasn't about to be the cop looking like an idiot when the perp got off on mishandling of the case.

He'd seen cops go bad, seen them lose it over a case that just hit to close to home and although he always felt bad for them, he never thought himself capable of throwing all the evidence of the window just for a good solid phonebook to the head for a confession.

Right up until now, however. Maybe it was the fact that the case had very little evidence to follow save the bodies that kept piling up. Maybe it was the fact that every lead they followed seemed to lead them off a cliff of uselessness or maybe he'd just been hanging around Steve to long; but at the moment, Danny was ready to un-holster his gun and shoot the man sitting in front of him.

"Tell us what you know Puana," Steve said for the billionth time. The twenty something Hawaiian man sitting in front of them looked about ready to pee himself but he also looked angry.

"I TOLD you! I don't know nothing about no Game Warden!" Rick Puana hollered back with a squeak.

THAT was what really got Danny's blood boiling. Just under two months ago they'd gotten a call from H.P.D. A body had been found and the locals weren't quite sure what to do about it. Why? The body was wearing a Game Warden's uniform and had been found miles from anything, without boots. Cause of death? Exposure to the elements and a severe beating.

Why H.P.D. had called Five-0 because the Game Warden's uniform… wasn't Hawaiian. In fact, it was from the State of Maine. Five 0 had gotten in touch with the wildlife service and they'd practically exploded over the phone. Yes they'd been searching for their missing Warden for two weeks. They thanked Five-0 for finding their man, dead or alive they were grateful and asked to be kept in the loop on who was responsible.

There were almost no leads from that point on and shortly there after, once again Five-0 got a phone call… this time it was a Warden's body from the State of New York. It was the beginning of the end, the next three Warden's were from Louisiana, Colorado and Texas.

It was official, someone was abducting Game Warden's from all over the country and for some reason, leaving them to die in the jungle's of Hawaii. Two of the bodies had been found on Maui, one on Kauai and the first and last on Oahu.

Needless to say after the second body showed up, an all call went out to all wildlife services across the Mainland United States. What came back both scared and concerned Five-0. In total ten Warden's were missing from nine States and for a varying amounts of time.

Due to the nature of a Game Warden's job, some of those who'd been missing for a longer period of time were assumed to have been lost in their respective wilderness. Two services had even been forced to call off their searches to wait for the spring thaw.

But now that everyone was on the same page a nation wide warning had gone out and all the Warden agencies were watching their men and women closer than ever before.

… they were also calling Five-0 on almost a daily basis to find out what was going on. Who was responsible and those who were still missing… had they been found?

They're method's and responsibilities might be different than a police officer or federal agent but they were still brother's and sisters in uniform; they still carried a gun and a badge and they still deserved the concern, the fear and the angry that fueled any Force of agency when they had a man down.

"Three of the Warden's had arrows in them Pauna," Steve went on. "The same type of arrow that was found in the boar you killed three days ago."

"Yeah and I told YOU, it ain't my boar!" Puana exclaimed. "I was hunting, sure but I just came into a clearing and there was the thing, dead already. Didn't look like no one was interested in takin' it so I did. It was a big one, can't let that go to waste."

"Your hunting license was suspended for illegal poaching Puana," Steve replied. "You shouldn't even been out there and now you're telling me you stole another man's kill?"

"So?" Puana shrugged. "When opportunity knocks…" Danny had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, when he opened them he couldn't stop himself any longer.

"Where did you find the boar?" he said with deadly calm.

"I already told you on the map," Puana huffed.

"Nooooo…." Danny dragged out stepping deep into the cuffed man's personal space. "You said you stepped into an open field when you saw the thing…" Danny pulled out the map that was practically crushed in his hand and gave Puana a few solid but harmless "whaps" on the head. "The spot you pointed out is in dense jungle," he explained. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve grinning like the cat that ate the canary, he'd caught that too.

Eleven hours of interrogation generally lead to a suspect tripping up in their lies.

"It… uh… yeah, yeah it was jungle… the uh, the clearing was before the jungle," Puana stuttered. Danny gave him another whack, this time, not so friendly and not so harmless. Steve's smile faded a little but the man simple stood there letting Danny have this one. His partner knew what these types of cases did to the detective and as such usually gave him a little bit more of a leash than usual.

"You know what I think?" Danny asked. The man in the chair had the good sense to look a little concerned as the detective leaned in with a deadly but calm look on his face. Who said Steve was the only one with "faces"?

Puana shook his head, sweat beading on his brow.

"I think…" Danny said leaning even closer and taking a good sniff. "You weren't out there hunting when you found that boar. I believe you." Steve's arms dropped to his sides as he did his best to hide his confusion by masking it with curiosity. Their suspect's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You do?" he asked.

"I do," Danny said backing off. He opened the map and handed it to Steve to hold up for him and pointed to a clearing miles from but close enough to the original spot that Puana had provided them with. "I think you were carrying because you were checking your crops… crops I'm guessing of a, let's say… pungent and illegal nature." Puana's eyes widened still and he swallowed hard, Steve's grin returned full force.

"A grow op… was wondering what that smell was," Steve muttered.

"I THINK…" Danny continued, "You pointed us in the absolute wrong direction because you're rather go down with a fine for illegal hunting or stealing another man's catch than you would a massive drug operation… Puana… Rick, buddy… State officers have been murdered, right now your lies make YOU the best and only suspect. So… let's clarify. Steven?"

"Yes Daniel?" Steve said almost with a laugh.

"How many of the States involved have the death penalty?"

"Three," Steve replied. "Texas is also one of the State's who lost one Warden, another still missing." By now Rick Puana looked about ready to pee himself right where he sat.

"Rick," Danny continued. "Is this the clearing where you found the boar?" Their prisoner didn't waste any time, he nodded affirmative. "When I go out there how many plants am I going to find?"

"T, twenty-seven," Puana squeaked.

"And how many booby traps?" Danny asked.

"S, seven."

"You're going to tell me where to find them?" Again another affirmative and scared nod.

"I… I'm not a c, cop killer brah," Puana stuttered. "I seen what they do to guys like that on tv, half of 'em don't even make prison… I'll go down for the grow but I ain't going down for no murders!"

"Thank you for your cooperation," the detective smiled, as if it had been a choice. Puana just sat their shaking as Danny and Steve walked out of the interrogation room closing the door behind them.

"Anyone every tell you you're scary when you go full on cop mode?" Steve said finally allowing himself a good solid chuckle. Danny smiled taking the map back from his partner and folding it up.

"Any longer in there and I was about to just shove my gun in his face," he replied. "Once the detox started kicking in I knew he had him. He was shaking like a wet Chihuahua."

"Nice catch partner," Steve said giving the shorter man a pat on the back. "So I guess we should gear up for another hike." Danny narrowed his eyes at his partner but didn't fight what he knew was coming. Somewhere out there were five more Game Warden's and frankly, the detective didn't really care if he had to trudge through a jungle, he just wanted to stop finding bodies and start finding people to return home to their families.

"We need to find someone alive Steve," Danny said echoing his thoughts. "And we need to nail the bastard responsible to the wall."

"I hear that," Steve said. "C'mon, lets go see if the others have anything. We'll send in and officer to get his statement about the traps and grow up then we'll call Fishing and Game to see if they can spare some Warden's to help search the area with us."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Danny asked. "Involving the Hawaii Game Warden's at this stage?"

"We need them Danny, they know the jungles better than us," Steve replied. They stepped into the elevator to take them back up to the offices. "Besides, we finally have something they can be a part of… or do you want to be the guy to tell them they can't come because they could be a liability?" Danny thought about that for a second, thought about when they'd first met and spoken to the head of the Hawaii Fishing and Game who'd basically been foaming at the mouth to be involved in any way shape or form.

"Game Wardens it is," he replied. Steve barked out a laugh and gave his partner a sturdy whump on the back.

Danny was still smiling at the fact that they finally cracked their newest lead when he and Steve entered the main office. His smile instantly fell when he saw the body language of Chin, Kono and Grover standing around the computer table. On the screen in front of them was a Warden's identification card with a picture of a smiling young man.

The ID was Hawaiian.

"Who's that?" Danny asked fearing the answer.

"Eleventh victim," Grover said gruffly. The detective's stomach did a flip flop.

"How come we're only hearing about this now!?" Steve barked angrily. "Why didn't the State let us know they were missing a man?"

"Because it just happened last night," Chin explained. "Hikers on Hawaii said they found a body in the national park so Warden Don McCabe was sent out to check it out."

"Alone?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Not alone," Chin continued. "The Warden he was with says he turned his back for a second and them McCabe was just gone."

"Oh good… so we're chasing a ghost who can magically transport Warden's from all over the country to Hawaii without so much as a vapor trail," Danny snarled.

"Or we follow our strongest theory," Chin said. "Someone with a lot of money, strong knowledge of the wilderness…"

"And a serious grudge against Wardens," Steve finished. "Kono how we doing on checking the private jets going to and from the islands?" Kono's face was anything but reassuring.

"Every one of them is checking out," she said. "We've got the FAA double checking everyone who's coming in and going out and triple checking their destinations."

"Well one of them is lying," Danny said. "One of those planes is bringing in abducted victims and I'm about ready to go to the airport and personally search everyone one of them."

"You and me both," Grover huffed.

"The body… the one that the Warden's were sent to check out, what happened to it?" Steve asked.

"That's the thing… according to the remaining Warden, they couldn't find one," Kono replied. "That's why he and McCabe got far enough away that one could get snatched."

"That's new," Danny said. "Chin why don't you call the other departments, ask them the exact circumstances under which their wardens disappeared. What, if any calls were they on when they vanished."

"On it," Chin nodded turning toward his office.

"I've got a conference call with the FAA in thirty minutes," Kono said.

"And I've got some friends at the docks, goina see if any of 'em have seen any odd boats going between islands," Grover added. Steve nodded placing his hands on his hips.

"Good, Danny and I are just waiting on Puana's information about his grow op and traps where he found the boar, then we'll hike it out there with the Warden's," the Navy SEAL explained.

"Can't say no now can we?" Danny said nodding to the picture of Warden Don McCabe. "Not with one of their own missing."

"No," Steve sighed. "We ca-" He was cut off when his cell phone started buzzing on his hip. "McGarrett?" he answered. Danny watched as his partner's face folded into a frown to end all frowns. "Where?… yes sir… yes sir… I understand… I understand… We're do-… But if I could j-…. yes sir… will do." There was no goodbye, in fact, Danny was pretty sure he heard the echo of the Governor slamming the phone down from where he stood.

"Governor?" he asked needlessly. Steve nodded still staring at his phone with a sour look on his face.

"Maui Police just pulled a body from a remote pound… it's the second missing Warden from Texas," he explained.

"Damn," Danny snarled.

"The Governor also says if we can't solve this soon he's going to hand it over to the FBI," the Commander explained. "We need leads and we need them fast."

"Yeah because something tells me the FBI will not be as inclusive with Warden's as we are which might lead some of them coming here and taking business into their own hands… Remember that Texas Ranger?" Steve just rolled his eyes before replacing his cell phone.

"Did the Governor have cause of death?" Kono asked.

"The ME is going to forward Max the report but apparently it was pretty obvious," Steve replied.

"Do share," Danny said with a wave of the arm. Steve gave him a hard look.

"Three cross bow arrows to the chest," he replied. Oddly enough the second Steve said "cross bow" alarm bells started chiming in Danny's head.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed. Everyone looked at him curiously almost hopefully as he went over to the computer table next to Kono.

"What? Danny what is it?" Steve asked hovering over his shoulder as if he could figure it out by proximity.

"Kono bring up all the autopsy pictures and reports for me," Danny asked after failing miserably to do it himself. With a few quick taps and flicks of the wrist all the terrible images of the dead Warden's popped up as well as their reports. As quick as he could Danny reread the reports and his suspicions were instantly confirmed.

"How did we not see that before!" he barked.

"What?"

"The victims!" Danny said his arms flailing. "Two were shot with arrows right?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"And the others, they had puncture wounds… wounds that the ME's say were caused by sharp objects yes? That combined with the fact that they were all suffering from exposure to the elements and the boar that Puana found puts it all together! It also explains how someone would have enough money to make it happen!"

"What's your point, Danny?" Steve asked clearly getting impatient. Danny wheeled around at the others in the room and flailed his arms as if it should have been obvious;

"They're being hunted." No one moved, no one blinked, Steve just stared at him like he hadn't spoken English.

"Come again?" Grover asked finding his voice.

"Think about it, what's the one thing a Game Warden is highly skilled at and trained to do?" Danny asked.

"Be out in the wilderness," Steve replied then his schooled features started to morph into one of understanding. "Survive against the elements."

"But there also trained law enforcement officers," Kono said catching on. "They'd know how to use a gun, how to defend themselves."

"They'd be able to last for days on end… perfect prey," Steve added shaking his head.

"Are we saying we think they're being abducted from all over the country just so they can be brought to Hawaii to be released and… hunted?" he said Grover whooshed out in disbelief.

"You can't get off an island," Kono shrugged. "And the populations are small enough and spread out that someone who doesn't know the forests could be lost for days without finding civilization."

"Damn… good call Danny," Grover said genuinely impressed.

"Kono, when you're done with the FAA get together with Chin and get this theory out to the departments on the mainland," Steve said with a bit more vigour than before. Danny felt it to, finally it seemed they might be getting solid footing, FBI could sit on it.

"I'll get the Warden's here to get some choppers in the air," Grover threw in. "If this theory's right, it means those missing Warden's are probably being kept alive and in relatively good health."

"Yeah… until they're beaten up and dumped in the middle of a jungle chased by psycho's with crossbows," Danny snorted.

"Lets focus on finding them before they get there," Steve said. "Come on, we've got a hike to get ready for."

Four hours later, Danny swatted at bug that had decided to land on his neck and snarled. A short while ago he'd been excited, thought they were getting somewhere and was ready to start putting his boots to the ground. Except he hadn't anticipated just how muddy that ground would be.

It was just at the end of the rainy season and it seemed like mother nature was trying to squeeze every last drop she had onto the ground the exact moment he and Steve and a handful of Warden's and H.P.D. decided to make their way into the forest.

They'd finally come to the clearing that Puana hadn't wanted to tell them about and it was clear why. The plants were well hidden but the group had been smelling it for almost twenty minutes before they actually reached the crop of fully groan near ready to pick plants. Just eyeballing it Danny figured someone could make some serious money off those plants.

"Phew," Steve said yanking a plant out of the ground and wrinkling his nose at it.

"Skunky, I know," Danny replied. The small group of officers had spread themselves out over the area in twos to catalogue and yank the plants.

"Serious paco lolo, brah," the Navy SEAL nodded. Danny groaned.

"Don't do that, don't go all Hawaiian when I'm drowning in my socks here, it makes me hate you more," he hissed swatting another bug. "It's pouring rain! How are these damn bugs even able to fly?!" he exclaimed. Steve, looking happy as a duck with his poncho hood down letting the rain soak into his hair as if it were rays of sun, stopped what he was doing and looked at his partner.

"C'mon Danny, the jungle needs the rain, it makes everything so green and alive," he chuckled clearly enjoying his partner's misery.

"I'm going to make you black, blue and dead if you don't wipe that smirk of your face," Danny shot back. "Seriously, I think this rain is just going t-" The detective was cut off when suddenly a large camouflaged blur came charging out of the trees and foliage and slammed right into him.

"Danny!" Steve barked in surprise. Danny barely managed a yelp before he realized the blur had relieved him off his weapon. "Five-0! Get off him and drop the weapon!"

"Not a chance in hell," the blob of green and darker green foliage snarled. A beat later and the man started firing shots in the direction he came in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Danny exclaimed finally finding his feet. "The hell are you-" He was once again cut off when an arrow sliced through the air inches from his head only to have the blob who'd taken his weapon fire once more. There was a cry of pain followed by the sound of a body hitting the jungle floor.

"Take that you bastard! I win!" the blob with the gun howled.

"Drop the weapon! Now!" Steve yelled. Apparently his orders didn't need to be delivered again as the camouflaged man dropped to his knees and tossed the gun away. Danny quickly retrieved his weapon as the others from their group finally converged on the area. The whole incident had taken mere seconds but it had felt like hours.

"Check the woods for the bow shooter," Steve ordered. Two H.P.D. jogged away while Danny and Steve carefully approached the heaving figure on its knees.

"Take off your cammo and identify yourself… slowly!" Danny ordered. It took several moments but finally the man pulled off the make shift cammo and dropped it to the forest floor with a plop. With a brief glance Danny could just make out shredded pieces of a uniform of some kind.

The second the man's face was visible Danny's eyes went wide as did several others around them. His chest was bare and marred with bruises, cuts and gashes, there was the broken end of an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Steve and Danny shared a look before they both dared round the man took get a look at his face.

"Sir?" Steve asked carefully. "Can you tell me who you are?" Two fevered eyes looked up at the members of Five-0, the face was bruised, his nose was bloody but the smile that creased those features was as big as any Danny had ever seen.

"I won," the man grinned as his whole body began to shake slightly. No doubt the adrenaline wearing off. The smile started to fade as tears sprang to the man's eyes. "I SURVIVED," he choked. "Please… please just… let me go home."

"We'll get you home, just tell us your name, buddy," Danny asked gently.

"Josey Lafayette," the man hiccuped. The face was familiar but the name Danny had memorized as he'd done with all the missing Wardens; his heart started racing.

"From Montana," Danny breathed out. Josey let out a whimper but nodded.

"Get Army Evac in here now!" Steve ordered. Not surprisingly he whipped off his poncho and put it gently over the injured, trembling man.

"You're going to be okay Josey, you made it," Danny said with certainty. "You're safe." Apparently this was what the man was waiting to hear, his shaking got so bad that it seemed like his body started to shut down as he listed forward. Both Danny and Steve surged toward him; the detective forgetting his hatred of the mud and rain in favour of catching the victim. Their Warden, the first one found alive.

"M'safe…" Josey slurred as sobs started to over take him. "M'safe. M-" That was all the man had left as he went completely boneless in the other two men's arms. With no choice but to wait for evac the two partners simply held the man and shared a look with one another. Curiously Danny noticed his fearless partner was a little two wide-eyed for the brief shot of adrenaline.

"Y'alright?" the detective asked. His answer came when Steve winced and shifted a little and their unconscious Warden slid forward a bit more. When he caught sight of the problem it took everything he had not to roll his eyes. Apparently the arrow that had narrowly missed Danny's head had sought a target elsewhere and though it didn't puncture, Steve now had a very deep gash on his bicep.

"Flesh wound," the Navy SEAL casually brushed it off.

"Right," Danny sighed shifting so they could lay the Warden down on a tarp that had now been laid out for their victim. "Doesn't need stitches at all right?" he asked sarcastically. Steve did his best to hide how much the wound stung but Danny saw right through his partner's brave face. "Steven..." the detective warned.

"Maybe a stitch or two," the SEAL relented. Then once again he winced with the slightest movement of his arm. "Or ten..." he muttered. This time Danny did roll his eyes, he was tired, he was wet and he was now covered in mud. Yes they'd finally found one man alive which he was grateful for but now he knew the case was no longer stagnant. Things had finally heated up.

One look at the battered man on the tarp before him and Danny felt a rage surge in his gut; If he hadn't been pissed off before he damn sure was now. Someone needed to pay for these horrific crimes and when they did?

Danny was going to make sure it hurt.

* * *

**Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me for any issues or problems when it comes to describing the Game Wardens from various US States! I thought I'd try something new!**

**Anyway, hope you liked the first part of three and you'll stick around for the rest! Reviews and/or favs are awesome!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Oz**


	2. The Prey

**Told you I'd be back quickly... *grins* Thanks for all the reviews! I was humbled by how successful the first chapter was!**

**I'd also like to thank a reviewer 4thofFive, s/he noticed I'd changed the name of my Montana Warden at the end of the last chapter. His name IS Josey, problem is I was toying around with a billion different name combinations when I wrote it and when I posted the chapter I neglected to change all of the parts where I had his name. I've since fixed the previous chapter and hope I didn't confuse anyone too much with that.**

**To my other reviewers, honestly some of you are juggernaut writers on this fan sight and the fact that you're reviewing my stuff and enjoying it is the highlight of my day. To the others that are readers, you're what makes people like me want to keep pumping out pieces like this. I work retail, appreciation in any way shape or form, big or small is a shot of adrenaline.**

**Thank you peeps... I mean that.**

**Enjoy the next installment!**

**Oz**

* * *

"Get off me! GET OFF ME!"

Twelve hours had been a long time to wait but Danny figured it was well worth it. After their exciting find in the jungle the team had quickly gotten their prize to a hospital so that doctor's could take care the Warden and get him healthy enough to speak to them.

Speaking which apparently the man was now having no problem doing. As Danny and Steve approached the guarded hospital room where the man had been laid to recuperate they'd heard him hollering as soon as they stepped off the elevator. The two Five-0 partner's picked up their pace a bit to find out what exactly the problem was.

In the past twelve hours with little else to go on, they'd wrapped up the crime scene in the jungle then headed back to town for some food and rest. Turned out Warden Lafayette had pretty good aim despite his condition and had shot his attacked center mass right through the heart. When Danny finally stopped his partner from bleeding all over the place and put him in the hands of paramedics, he'd gone to check the body for himself.

What he found was a man dressed from head to toe in jungle cammo. He had a very expensive looking state of the art crossbow as well as a few hunting knives and a powerful hand gun in a thigh holster. The problem was their dead bad guy had absolutely nothing in terms of identification or identifying marks. There was little Danny could do but make sure the body could get back to Max in hopes that the ME could discover who this man was. That and he'd sent the weapons to the lab in small hopes that they could be traced. He doubted it though; he'd seen the scratch marks where a serial number had clearly been sanded off the crossbow.

Back at the office two hours ago Steve had shown up with gauze wrapped around his arm and a frown on his face. Thirteen stitches and a few shots of antibiotics and boosters had the Navy SEAL quite grumpy and wanting answers. Mercifully his wrath wasn't too bad as he, like the rest of the team had taken a few hours to go home, sleep, change and handle any personal business. They all knew now that they had a survivor things would probably get complicated quite quickly.

"Doc you put that in my IV and I'll put YOU in the ground!" Danny and Steve stepped through the Warden's hospital room door to find two beefy nurses holding him down while a doctor prepared a syringe.

"It won't knock you out Warden, just help you to calm down a bit," the doctor explained.

"S'ere a problem here?" Steve asked with authority.

"You! You two were at the grow op!" Josey Lafayette exclaimed as he struggled to free himself. "Tell them to let me go! Tell them to- No! Doc! NO!" The doctor was quick and while the Warden was momentarily distracted he pushed the contents of his syringe into the man's IV port. "God damn it doc I told you I... I... Oh... whoa that stuff works fast..." Lafayette practically melted back onto his hospital bed as his eyes glazed with the powerful pull of whatever drugs he'd just been given.

A few drugged blinks later and the man seemed to regain his sense of self and rouged a bit with embarrassment.

"Uh... sorry," he said. "I just... I need to get back out there." That was the last thing Danny had expected to hear from the man who'd collapsed in relief that he'd finally found safety from the jungle.

"You're a lucky man Warden Lafayette, the arrow in your shoulder wasn't too deep and aside from the deep bruising you'll make a full recover... IF you take the time to rest and take care of yourself," the doctor replied with a warning tone.

"I can rest when I'm dead," Lafayette replied without hesitation. Once again his eyes found Danny and Steve's. "You're cops?"

"Five-0," Steve replied. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. It's good to see you're going to be okay Warden."

"Josey Lafayette... though I think I told you that already," the man replied. He frowned and looked away, "I was pretty messed up for a while there."

"Understandably," Danny nodded. "Doc could you give us a minute?"

"My patient needs rest Detective, something I've been trying to get him to do for the last few hours... try not to take to long please," the doctor requested.

"Five minutes, we swear," Steve promised. The doctor gave him a raised eyebrow before he and the nurses stepped out of the room leaving the three men alone. For a moment, Danny just watched the bruised and bandaged man. Josey Lafayette looked like a sturdy guy, that combined with his knowledge of the wilderness was probably what led to the man's survival.

Lafayette in turn seemed to eyeball first Danny and then Steve before settling himself a little more on the hospital bed with a heavy sigh and running his hand through his hair.

"This is so messed up," he heaved.

"To say the least," Danny couldn't help but reply. Thankfully the Warden gave a short chuckle at that but went serious again.

"There's others, I'm not the only one out there and we all promised each other if we found help we'd come back for the others," Lafayette explained.

"We know about the others," Steve said. "You say you saw them and spoke to them?"

"Yeah," the injured man nodded. "It was something out of a horror movie. There were cages."

"Do you know where?" Danny asked. Lafayette shook his head angrily.

"Couldn't point to it on a map if that's what you're asking," he replied. "One minute I'm hiking to a call in Montana, next thing I know I'm in a cage in a dark room. There were thirteen other cages from what I could see..." Suddenly Lafayette stopped talking, his eyes going wide and snapping back and forth between Danny and Steve. "There were six others, they never came back. Are they... did they..." The Warden worked his jaw a bit and closed his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek. "They're dead, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry," was all Danny could think to say.

"Josey we'll be honest, you're the first rock solid lead we've had on this case," Steve admitted. "Anything you can tell us about where you were being held, how you got there, if you saw anyone other than the other Wardens, would really help us get the other guys back."

"You survived," Danny added. "Which means I'm sure they can too, no more death, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lafayette nodded giving himself a moment to compose himself. Done with his pause, Lafayette pulled back his bed sheets to reveal his left leg that had three impressive and gruesome very deep jagged scars. It was clear they were caused by some sort of animal and they weren't a result of his abduction as they appeared quite old.

"Wow," Steve said no stranger to scars himself. "Bear?"

"Mountain lion," Josey replied. "You know the sighting of a Cougar is extremely rare enough in Montana, let alone getting attacked by one. I was checking for pouching traps three days into the job after by probationary period was over and the damn thing appears out of thin air and just launches itself at me." They were getting way of topic but Danny had a gut feeling the man needed to get this story out to help him process what had happened to him. "I had stumbled a little to close to mama Cougar's layer and she wasn't too pleased with me being near her kids. I managed to stun her with the butt of my rifle and high-tail it out of there. Barely remember getting back to my truck and calling for help while wrapping the wound as best I could."

"That's hell of a story," Steve said sounding genuinely impressed.

"Eight hours before they got me to a hospital, seven hours of surgery and six months of recovery but I made it," Lafayette smiled sadly. There was a pregnant pause before the Warden covered up his leg again and looked at the two members of Five-0 again. "I'm going with you to find those other guys," he said firmly. Steve sighed;

"I appreciate you wanting to help, Josey but-"

"You don't get it," Lafayette cut him off. "I told you I can't just point at a map and show you where I was being held but I have memorized the terrain. When they sent me out for the hunt I managed found that grow op and figured if I could just stay close to it, circle it eventually someone would show up and I could get help."

"Smart man," Danny nodded.

"Not smart enough, I got caught didn't I?" Lafayette asked. "That hunter... he dead too?"

"Very," Steve nodded.

"Good," the Warden hissed. "I don't know how many of them there were but there were three of them who dealt directly with us. They always had cammo or ski masks on so we never saw their faces but once they'd pick one of us for the hunt we usually wouldn't see them for a few days."

"I gotta ask; how did "the hunt" work?" Danny asked. The Warden visibly shuddered before explaining.

"We were all brought in unconscious except the last guy," he said. "They'd usually give a guy a day or two once he regained consciousness before they'd tag him and haul him out."

"Tag?" Steve asked. Lafayette nodded before rolling his arm showing a few small puncture wounds all in a line.

"Literally, they'd put a tracking band around our arms stitching it closed into our skin," he explained. "I managed to get mine off, sorry I didn't hold onto it."

"Don't worry about it, the information still helps," Steve encouraged. Nodding the Warden carried on;

"They'd pull us out of the cage, tag us, beat the holy hell out of us then drag us from the room," he told them. "They blindfold us, march us into the woods for a while then gave us one simple order."

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Run," Lafayette said with a distant gaze in his eyes. "Just like that... "RUN"." Once again it seemed the man needed to take a pause to collect himself; it was longer this time and after a minute Danny stepped closer to the man's hospital bed.

"Hey, you made it out alive okay?" he said bringing the man back to reality. "And we will get the others."

"Yeah," Lafayette nodded though he didn't look all that convinced. "I was put out to the hunt three times."

"Three times? They'd catch you and bring you back?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Yeah... never thought they ones who came back to the cages were actually the lucky ones," the Warden sighed. "I mean... we all knew there was no way they'd let us go but... we'd hoped... Damn, those guys had family. Wives and kids. I don't have anybody waiting for me back home, why the hell do I get to live and they don't?"

"You lived because we need your help saving the others," Steve stated firmly. "And to bring justice for those we couldn't save. Now you said the last guy was brought in conscious?" He pulled out his cell phone and brought up the picture of Warden McCabe and turning it to Lafayette. "Is this him?"

"That's him," Lafayette nodded. "Took all three guys to haul him into his cage kicking and screaming all the way. Got a pretty good shot in on one of the guys, broke his nose I think. I didn't get the guys name because I was taken out at the same time. Three hunts, that's all we got and I was on my third run. Guys didn't come back after that and deep down I knew that guy was my replacement for when "I" didn't come back. Look, I made it through the jungle because believe it or not two years ago I took a survival course in Costa Rica... ironic right? All the guys on the force made fun of me for but I bet they'd eat their words now. What I'm saying is, I don't care if I'm missing a limb right now, I need to be with you guys out there. You're right; I survived so I can help those other guys and that guy..." Lafayette pointed to Steve's cell phone. "I'm goina bet he ain't going to get three hunts after what he did to one of our captors. Faster we get going better chance he has of living." Danny looked at his partner whose brow was furrowed in deep consideration.

"And if we say no?" Steve replied. The Warden sat up as best he could and raised an eyebrow.

"I go it alone," he replied. "So you can either get me my damn pants or get out of my damn way." Danny couldn't help himself; he snorted back a laugh and shook his head.

"Sounds like your kind of guy, Steve," he grinned. Steve just rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his broad chest giving Lafayette a hard stare.

"I'm not getting rid of you, am I?" he said clearly caving to the brave man's tenacity.

"Some psycho's abducted me, flew me into the middle of the pacific, tagged me like a game animal and tried to kill me more than once with a crossbow... No, you're not getting rid of me," the Warden challenged. Danny laughed again clapping his hands together.

"Let's get you some pants then," he replied drawing a genuine smile from battered Warden.

Twenty-four hours later, Steve, Danny and Lafayette headed back into the jungle starting at the grow op where several Warden's and H.P.D. offered to go with them. Steve and Danny had declined the offer for a few reasons; the main one being they had no idea how far or how long they'd be travelling and it would be easier with a small group.

Danny was just finishing lacing up one of his hiking boots (a gift from Steve after their last jungle foray) when Steve disconnected his sat phone and walked toward he and Lafayette.

"Chin says the lab couldn't pull up anything on the crossbow and there's still running facial rec on our dead guy, no hits yet," he explained.

"Doubt they'll get anything," Lafayette huffed. He was still a little pale but Danny guessed the idea of getting the job done was allowing the man to focus and be ready for anything. "I get the feeling the only constant ones were our three captors, the guy I shot, he was just a hunter I'd never seen him before."

"You think those three were just collecting Wardens so others could hunt you?" Danny asked. The Warden nodded.

"Could have been more but I do remember the three guys talking about money," he replied. "One day they didn't close the door to the place we were in, couldn't see out but we could hear them. They mentioned something about a money transfer and increasing their prices. Two of them were arguing about something getting "too expensive"."

"Can't be cheap flying an abducted man all the way from the mainland to here," Danny nodded. "Maybe that's why they decided to grab someone local."

"Probably," Steve agreed. "Alright, we don't know how far were going so we should get to it. Last chance Josey, you sure you're up for this?" The Warden gave him a look before hefting his backpack gingerly over his injured back and walking into the jungle.

"Think that's a yes," Danny replied to his partner. Then oddly he felt a twist in his gut and felt a need to add, "Hey Steve?"

"What's up?"

"Let's be smart about this okay? We find where they're being kept and we call for back up," he said. Steve gave him a curious look before giving an award winning and cocky smile.

"You got nothing to worry about buddy," he replied. "I'm always by the book." Danny gave his partner a blank un-amused look before Steve burst out laughing and jogged to catch up with Lafayette.

Four hours later the three men came to a stop, they were in pretty dense jungle but it was clear the area had been disturbed.

"This is where they took the blindfold off," Lafayette explained. Danny, who was sweating despite it not being very hot out, took a sip of his water and shrugged.

"Starting point at least," he replied. Then he looked at Steve who'd pulled out his GPS tracker and was checking it. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Not a place to get lost, that's where we are," he replied. "With the dense foliage and our location... there'd be no way anyone could be spotted from the air here and that goes for a good several miles in every direction."

"Lovely," Danny breathed. Lafayette meanwhile had closed his eyes and tilted his head to the canopy above him. A moment later he opened his eyes and pointed just over Steve's shoulder.

"That way... I'm sure we came through there," he replied.

"You're sure?" Steve asked. The Warden nodded before heading over to that area and crouching down looking at something on the ground.

"It's a good thing it's been raining," he replied. "See... it's a boot heel, and it's coming from this direction. Considering I was barefoot, this is got to be one of the guys that brought me out here."

"So we've got a track?" Danny asked.

"We've got a track," Lafayette nodded triumphantly. He pulled himself to his feet as Steve and Danny joined him.

"All we need to do now is follow the signs of disturbance and hopefully it'll lead us right to the others," Steve said. "Nice work man."

"Tell me that when we get the other guys back," Lafayette replied.

"I will," Steve replied confidently. "Come on."

It was another three hours of hiking and mid afternoon and just when Danny was convinced they couldn't possibly get any further into the jungle when Steve slowed them to a stop and held a finger to his lips signaling quiet. Doing as instructed, the two men waited in silence for the SEAL to do something. A moment later he tapped his ear then pointed through a batch of thick leaves. Danny almost held his breath and listened as best he could and sure enough he heard mumbled voices. What was being said he had no idea but it was clear there were people nearby.

"Wait here," Steve whispered to Lafayette. The Warden screwed his face into a frown and looked ready to protest but Danny cut him off.

"We can't just go charging in there," he said as quietly as possible. "Let us check it out and we'll come back for you." With a roll of the eyes, the Warden relented, took off his back pack and hid himself in the bushes. Certain he was secure; Steve and Danny proceeded quietly the final few meters through the terrain before finally coming to a clearing.

They made sure to keep themselves well hidden as they took in the oddly out of place scene before them. Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise, they were in the middle of no where and yet there was a small cement building with a door that was slightly ajar.

"An abandoned bunker," Steve whispered. Danny just nodded not willing to make more noise than necessary. "We need to get in there and find the Wardens."

"No, we need to call for back up," he replied. "It's going to take at least a few hours bef-" Danny was silenced by Steve suddenly motioning for him to be quiet. Not a moment to soon it turned out as two men emerged from the door in jungle cammo.

"We've got that Russian team coming in at midnight," the taller man said to the other. "Wire transfer has gone through but now they're saying they want two instead of just one."

"Well tell them no," the short man said. "It's too much of a liability to have two tags out there at once. Need I remind you the we've still got two tags and two hunters already in the field? The first guy should have already been back by now." Danny's rage flared as he listened to the two men talk about the Wardens as if they were just something to be used for amusement. One look at Steve and he knew the Navy SEAL was equally as pissed off.

"We still got paid, who cares? Besides, even if the tag did manage to get the hunter the elements probably got him," the tall guy said. "Think about it, the Russians said they'd triple the price if we gave them two at once." For Danny the bonus was it appeared as though these guys hadn't been into the city recently and had no idea Lafayette was still alive. It was becoming obvious that Five-0 and their survivor's quick thinking was just what the case needed to get the jump on the bad guys.

"We're not wasting two tags on one hunt alright? Now go give the animals some water, last thing we need is them dying in their cells," the short guy replied. The tall man shook his head but disappeared back through the door while the short guy pulled out a cigarette. Danny turned to Steve who was carefully pulling out his sat phone; he switched it on but then frowned.

"No signal," he whispered. Danny's gut clenched with concern.

"It's a sat phone, how the hell is there no signal?" he whispered back harshly.

"Maybe because we made damn sure to have all signals jammed for a quarter mile," said a voice loud and clear from behind them. The snick-snick of a gun hammer stopped both of them dead in their tracks. "Turn around slowly and back into the clearing." Danny and Steve both did as they were told and came face to face with another man dressed in jungle cammo. This guy however, had two impressive black eyes, no doubt Warden McCabe's handy-work.

"That looks like it hurts," Danny grinned. The man sneered at him before raising his gun and jabbing it harshly into Danny's chest.

"Move!" he ordered. The two members of Five-0 did as they were told and soon the shorter man caught sight of them.

"The hell!?" he exclaimed.

"Caught them snooping around in the bushes," the man with black eyes explained. "Get on your knees!" When Steve and Danny were slow to respond the shorter man pulled out a gun and slammed it into the detective's stomach. Instantly winded Danny dropped down on all fours trying to catch his breath.

"HEY!" Steve hollered. "Take it easy!"

"You aren't calling the shots here tough guy," the short one replied. "Search'em." The black eyed man handed off his gun and while Danny struggled to breathe he felt himself getting patted down and relieved of his weapon, wallet and cell.

"Shit," black eyes said. "Five-0." He said as he tossed both Steve and Danny's belongings onto the grass in front of them.

"That's right, we know you three are the ones abducting Wardens and hunting them for sport," Steve said bravely. "Give yourselves up and no one else has to get hurt." Danny silently sent up a prayer hoping the guys would just play nice but deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. The two men barked out a laugh before the short man suddenly and violently pistol whipped Steve in the face causing the SEAL to fall to the ground.

"Whoa! Come on! Steve? Steve y'alright?" Danny asked. His partner moaned before getting back to his knees and spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"M'okay," he slurred a bit. "So what happens now?"

"Now? You pigs die," the short man replied. Danny's heart raced as he closed his eyes when the gun was pressed to his forehead. He heard the hammer pull back and could only see Grace's smiling face. He had to make sure she would be the last thing he thought about before he died.

"Don't do this," Steve exclaimed. "Don't DO this!"

All of a sudden everything happened at once. The third man appeared from inside the bunker carrying a crossbow and let out a startled cry at the scene before him. At the same time, gun fire erupted from the tree line winging the man with black eyes and causing the other two to dive for cover.

"Go, go, go!" Steve yelled. He hauled Danny to his feet and the raced back towards the trees as the three men collected themselves and started firing back. A hot pain flared up the detective's side but he was damned if he'd let it slow him down. They crashed through the foliage where Lafayette was waiting behind a thick tree trunk, gun in hand. He fired a few shots before smiling at them.

"Bet you guys are glad I followed," he smiled.

"You have no idea," Danny wheezed as he leaned against his own tree.

"We gotta get out of here and we got t- Aaaah!" While Danny and Lafayette had been relatively sheltered by the woods, Steve had been out in the open.

Out in the open and in the line of fire.

"STEVE!" Danny managed to leap forward and just catch the Navy SEAL who now had an arrow sticking through his side just above his hip. It had pierced through his back and stuck out low on his front left side.

"Oooh, god... son of… bitch," Steve hissed clearly in pain.

"We will find you piggies!" came a holler through the air. Danny and Lafayette met eyes, the Warden's gaze filled with a bone chilling fear. He knew what they were up against, he'd seen it first hand and now they were right back in it.

As if to add to the absurd theatrics of their situation, the skies chose that moment to open up yet again and the fat rain drops started to pour down on their heads. At that moment, as footsteps came closer to their position all Danny could think of was one single word;

"RUN!" he screeched. With Steve's weight between them the two men dashed, as fast as they could, even deeper into the unknown.

* * *

**So uh... yeah. Come on! Read my other stories and you know I love my cliffhangers! Hope you liked this one as much as the last chapter and thanks again for reading. Favs are loved, reviews are awesome, PM's rock my world. *takes a bow***

**Stay tuned for the conclusion!**

**Oz**


	3. The Survival

**THANK YOU, thank you, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs! Wow I'm glad this story hit the right note with everyone! And for those of you who post stories of your own, to get positive reviews from great artists like you is SO inspiring!**

**This one took longer to post because I was wittling it down enough so it could be one chapter. Lol. "Writing is easy; writing something worth reading... THAT S!&amp;# IS HARD!" :P**

**Anyway, hope this edit was worth the wait. PS Argentine Dogo; it's a breed of dog I've recently been made aware of and they are absolutely beautiful! I dedicate this chapter to my Husky "Freya" and to the pets around the world. *smiles* **

**Thanks "The Dogo".**

**Enjoy!**

**Oz**

* * *

Danny's heart was thrumming away in his ears. His vision had tunnelled a bit but he ignored any personal health issues in lieu of the increasing weight over his shoulders. They'd been moving for a good half hour, going under and over bush and zigzagging this way and that to make sure they weren't leaving to much of a trail to follow.

"I… ugh… I h, have to stop." Danny and Lafayette both slowed to a stop at Steve's pained plea for mercy. Danny knew it took a lot of pain to get his partner to actually admit he'd reached a limit he just couldn't push through.

"We're out in the open here," Lafayette said. "But the terrain is getting steeper, rockier... I'd bet money there's a cave around here somewhere."

"Sounds good," Danny nodded. He glanced at his partner who's skin was a pasty sickly hue. "Hang in there Steve, we'll rest in a second okay?" Steve sucked in a few deep breaths but nodded and tried to take a little more of his own weight.

"Okay," he nodded though it was clear by his body language the man wanted nothing more than to lie down right then and there and never move again. Glancing down Danny did his best to hold his stomach in check at the unnatural sight of the pointed bloody arrow sticking through his best friend. It was such an odd sight and the detective had been avoiding it as much as possible.

The trio pushed on and thankfully, mercifully, Lafayette's prediction was right, they found a well hidden cave and quickly huddled inside to get out of the rain and finally check on Steve's wound.

"Easy… easy…" Danny muttered as they gently lowered Steve onto the cave floor so he was lying on his good side.

"H, hell of a s, story, eh guys?" Steve joked despite the pain creasing his face.

"Only you would get impaled by an arrow," Danny sighed. "It's like you're magnet for anything sharp and deadly." The Navy SEAL laughed but then sucked in a deep breath and let out a rather pitiful moan. "Got it, no laughing," Danny winced.

"Steve I'm going to cut away your shirt, see what we're dealing with here, okay?" Lafayette asked. Steve nodded as he panted through his obvious discomfort. They didn't have their phones or their GPS which meant they were undoubtedly lost but Danny knew it could have been worse. At least they still had Lafayette's back pack, which meant some supplies and food and they'd found some shelter from the elements.

The detective was also grateful for the fact that if ever there were two perfect people to be lost in the jungle with it would be a Navy SEAL and a Game Warden. Sure Danny knew basic first aid but arrow's? He wouldn't even know where to begin.

"We… ugh… we gotta get it out," Steve wheezed as Lafayette used the scissors from his first aid kit to cut away Steve's shirt.

"What is with you and pulling sharp objects out of human flesh?" Danny sighed. His partner gave him a warm smile before looking to Lafayette.

"Is it the s, same kind you were hit with?" he asked. The Warden, who was inspecting the arrow in front and in back gave a nod.

"Pretty durable but not unbreakable," he replied. "That said… I think the detective might be right about this one. The arrow I was hit with was shallow, the weak point of the shaft was accessible."

"And where's the weak point?" Danny asked for Steve. Lafayette pointed to Steve's side close to the front but under the skin.

"Right about here," he replied. "Which means…"

"Y, you'd have to m, move the arrow before you c, can break it," Steve finished for him.

"Yeah," Lafayette nodded. "The shock of that alone could kill you."

"S'goina get infected," Steve huffed. "N, needs to come out… just do it."

"Steve…" Danny cautioned. The SEAL just shook his head.

"Danny we need to be able to move faster," he explained. "Can't do that if we're worried about…. Aaah… about moving the arrow. M'also pretty sure those guys didn't bother sterilizing their weapons between hunts." Danny understood the problem and knew Steve was right but still, the idea of what was about to happen made him sick.

Still, he'd trust Steve and the Warden's jungle survival instincts over his own any day of the week. So instead of continuing to worry he looked at Lafayette with a stern face.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Hold him down," the warden explained. The detective moved himself so he had most of his partner's upper body in his lap while still having his wound exposed to Lafayette. The warden opened the first aid kit and readied several gauze pads before pulling out the peroxide. When all was ready and set up he leaned in so he could look Steve right in the eye. "This'll suck," he assured.

"O, of that… I h, have no d, doubt," Steve breathed. Lafayette smiled as he pulled off his belt, folded it then held it to the Navy SEAL's mouth. Steve bit down hard on the object, all three of them knew they couldn't afford to be screaming and announcing their position to the world. Not when psycho's were hunting them through the woods.

"Ready?" the warden asked. Steve just nodded his pale head then Lafayette looked at Danny. "Are YOU ready?" Danny also nodded, increasing his grip on his partner just a little bit more.

"I got him, do it quick," he replied.

"As fast as I'm able," the man nodded. What happened next nearly made Danny throw up. He would have had he not been so focused on holding down his partner. Lafayette took hold of the arrow and pushed it back through Steve's torso causing the Navy SEAL to cry out muffled only by the belt in his mouth. The man's body had started to tremble badly and in the back of his mind, Danny begged all the powers that be that Steve would just pass out so they could get it over with.

"Hang in there, Steve, you got this babe," the detective encouraged. Some how Steve's free hand found Danny's and clenched down hard.

"Okay, I'll snap the arrow, pull it out all in one go and put the peroxide on," Lafayette explained. Again Danny winced knowing all to well how something like that could be extremely painful. Steve, with his chest still heaving with exertion and agony, only replied with a moan. Seeing the hesitation on the warden's face, Danny took the initiative knowing his friend wouldn't want to drag this out any.

"Do it," he ordered.

"Alright, on three," Lafayette nodded. "Ready? ... Three!" The warden was amazingly quick and efficient for that Danny was immensely grateful. Using both hands, Lafayette snapped off the back of the arrow and with the same movement pulled the object right out of Steve's stomach.

Needless to say, the Navy SEAL writhed and howled but Danny held him tight doing his best to ignore Steve's suffering for the greater good of causing the least amount of damage possible.

"Almost done, babe, almost," Danny encouraged. Steve spat out the belt, his pale face sweaty and his eyes fluttering.

"W, wait… j'sss... wait..." he said though it came out more as a plea.

"Sorry Commander no can do," Lafayette replied. Steve whimpered which turned into a bark of agony as the warden poured peroxide on the front and the back of the puncture sight. Thankfully, that was all the injured man had in him as a breath later he went boneless in Danny's arms.

"Thank god," the detective huffed as he eased his hold on his unconscious partner.

"I'm amazed he lasted as long as he did," Lafayette replied as he quickly went about bandaging Steve's gaping wound. "That'll do for now but he needs a hospital and he needs it yesterday. I have no idea what that arrow could have done to his insides."

"There's a pleasant thought," Danny grumbled. "Any idea where we are?"

"Me?" Lafayette asked. "Isn't this supposed to be your jungle?"

"I prefer jungles of the concrete nature," Danny shot right back. He nodded toward Steve who still remained unconscious and oblivious to the world around him. "That's super SEALs area of expertise, I'm the half of the partnership that reigns in the madness when he decides blowing something up is the best way to achieve results." Lafayette snorted back a laugh and shook his head.

"A match made in heaven, I see," he smirked.

"More like a match made in "my name is Steve McGarrett you are now my partner do as I say"," Danny replied. However he looked down at Steve and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "This guy makes me mental almost everyday and yet for some reason I know I couldn't have gotten luckier with him as a partner… Repeat that to him and I may have to kill you." Again the Warden chuckled shaking his head.

"Your secrets safe with me," he smiled. Then as a crack of thunder echoed through their small sanctuary Lafayette turned to the entrance. "I'm pretty sure we were heading mostly south east," he explained. "Heading to the camp we were going north west so hopefully we're closer to civilization."

"Or another grow op?" Danny offered. The Warden snorted.

"Or that," he replied. Steve took that moment to moan but showed no signs of coming back to the waking world. Seeing the gravity of the situation Danny knew for a fact they weren't going anywhere anytime soon so he settled back a bit.

"The three stooges back at that bunker said there were two tags missing," he explained. Lafayette raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing they haven't been in to town and still think you're out there with your hunter. It also means there's another Warden running around the woods somewhere."

"God help us all," Lafayette mused. He held his fingers to Steve's wrist checking the SEAL's pulse before raising his eyes and looking at Danny. "I should probably take a look at that," he said. Danny furrowed his brow and cocked his head to one side.

"Look at what?" he asked. The Warden raised an eyebrow before looking down to Danny's side.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's a bullet wound… could be wrong though, could be a very, very large angry mosquito," Lafayette replied. Startled, Danny looked down at his soar right side and found indeed there was a considerably deep gash running along his rib cage.

"Damn it," he hissed. Lafayette just laughed before going about putting the rest of the gauze he had on the detective's wound. It took a few minutes of silence while the Warden worked and Danny simply shifting his gaze between his two travel partners. Patched up, Lafayette leaned back against the hard wall and shrugged.

"Well that's it for the medical supplies," he said. Danny rolled down his torn and bloody shirt over his newly bandaged would before smiling.

"What? You forgot the "I'm being chased by guys with crossbows" first aid kit?" he asked.

"Coarse not," Lafayette chuckled. "Just forgot to mention it's in your back pack... the one you left behind when you were too busy running for your life." The two men shared a tired slightly delirious chuckle before being cut short when Steve moaned again. The concern rolled over Danny in waves as he realized just how out of luck they were. Steve, possibly the most capable of men to get them out of there, was incapacitated. Lafayette, though a skilled survivalist, was way out of his element and Danny had even less of a clue.

And it was pouring rain which made manoeuvring over terrain just that much more dangerous.

Between them they had two bottles of water, a gun, three granola bars and one heat blanket which the Warden used to cover Steve.

"We've missed the check in with Chin," Danny said trying to reassure himself. "They'll send teams out here to find us."

"Problem is where _is_ "here"," Lafayette sighed. He paused then pursed his lips. "Look, maybe I should keep going," he offered. Danny's eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling of the cave to which teh Warden rolled his eyes, "Steve needs help and there's no way he'll get out of here without a stretcher or a least another person capable of lifting him."

"We've got the two of us," Danny replied instantly.

"That wound hurts, you're getting paler by the minute," Lafayette said with certainty. "I've seen it before, the adrenaline got you this far but you're heading for a crash. We can't afford to be out in the open if and when that happens."

"So you just leave us here?" Danny scoffed.

"Yeah, and lead the hunters away from your position," the Warden replied. "Hopefully I can find help like I did before and get them back to this cave."

"Except you already admitted you don't know where we are," Danny shot back. "What's to say you'd even be able to find this cave again if you left? What if you get hurt and we get rescued and you're just lying alone in a ditch somewhere."

"Then I die knowing I made a strong effort to do the best I possibly could with my last act on this earth," Lafayette replied adamantly. Danny rolled his eyes before looking at Steve's still form.

"Jesus you two really were made for each other," he muttered. He knew full well if his partner had been part of the conversation he wouldn't just be agreeing with Lafayette, he'd be demanding to be the one to go.

Still, Danny was not willing to break up their small band even if it was for the greater good.

"We stick together," the detective ordered.

"Detective…"

"We stick together until we come up with a better plan," Danny said firmly. "One that doesn't involve one of us getting hopelessly lost in the w-" Danny and Lafayette both froze solid when the clear sound of a snapping twig echoed through their cave. Considering how loud the rain and thunder was, someone would have to be practically on top of them for that sound to carry.

Holding up a finger to make sure Lafayette stayed silent, Danny reached for the gun which the Warden handed off willingly. Then as Lafayette protectively moved between Steve and the entrance, Danny positioned himself ready to fire until his bullets were spent.

Another twig snapping this time followed by a curse before the distinct sound of two boots hit rock. Thankfully it only sounded like one person giving Danny the upper hand.

A face appeared and Danny cocked his weapon only to have a high powered rifle pointed right back in his face.

"Freeze! Five-0! Drop your weapon!" the detective bellowed.

"Now I ain't a bettin' man, Five-0," said the camouflaged man with the rifle. "But I'ma guess this hear rifle trumps your little pea shooter there."

"I'm guessing you aren't one of the missing Wardens," Danny said with a sigh.

"No he's not," Lafayette snarled. "Which means…"

"You're one of the hunters," Danny said looking the man in the eye.

"Bingo," the man with an accent smiled. "I paid good money for this hunt and now I'm just going to have to bag a few more for mah mantle. Drop yur gun and ah wont skin ya like I've been planning on doin' t'someone all day."

"You're really going to kill three State officers?" Danny tried hoping that might spook the hunter with a crazed look. In return, the hunter laughed and cocked his weapon pointing it at Danny's forehead.

The detective would have laughed if he wasn't once again in fear for his life; two guns to the head in less than a day… Steve was SO paying for drinks next time they were out.

"You wont get away with this!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Ah don't exist, sir and soon… y'all wont either," the hunter replied. "In fact I-" Danny let our a cry of surprise as suddenly from the shadows another figure appeared as if he'd been part of the rock face. The figure raised a large tree branch and before the detective had stopped yelping, the hunter took a solid blow to the back of the head knocking him out cold.

"The hell…?" Lafayette exclaimed after a moment to collect himself. The figure gave the hunter a poke with the branch before tying the man's hands behind him and finally turning to face the other three men in the cave.

His face was well covered in what Danny assumed was mud and other natural cammo paint but the young features and the eyes were ones that had been burned into the detective's mind since he saw the first photo.

"Don McCabe," Danny breathed.

"Yeah," The Hawaiian Warden nodded. "I'm not really sure what the hell is going on but one things for sure… no one in any way shape or form is going to come into my jungle and make me look like a punk."

"Boy are we glad to see you," Lafayette breathed.

"Strength in numbers," Don replied. "I'm guessing by your unconscious friend there you're well aware you've got the three guys that captured us searching for you."

"That's why we found this cave until we could figure out what to do next," Danny replied. Don joined the others as they sat around Steve.

"It's not much but, here… you could probably use it," Lafayette said handing the man a bottle of water.

"Don't need it," Don said handing it back. "Pele gave me everything I needed from the forest. I'm fully hydrated, well fed and ready to make sure the two guys left pay for what they've done."

"Two?" Danny asked. Don nodded.

"One of'ems tied to a tree three clicks west of the Pakau'u river," he replied. "That's how I knew he must have been following someone. I picked up your track and knew you'd be heading toward the Keikiaka lava tubes." Danny blinked and blinked again.

"You know where we are?" he asked. Don smiled a confident smile.

"Exactly," he replied. "Brah, I grew up in this jungle. I knew how to navigate it and survive it before I learned how to ride a bike. I also stole that idiots GPS."

"I owe you a steak dinner," Lafayette breathed out with a laugh of relief. Don simply smiled.

"There's a hunting cabin about five hours from here," he explained. "Might take a little longer considering the weather and I don't think anyone's there this time of year but there should be a phone."

"And a solid place to hold our ground until help arrives," Danny nodded. "Okay… so now we just have to figure out how to get Steve there."

"N'cn walk." All three men looked down at Steve who's eyes were glassy but open and aware.

"Right, you've got a hole in your side and you'll just sprint your normal eight miles right?" Danny snorted. Steve tried to sit up only to be brought down again, practically falling into best friends lap.

"F'I have too," he slurred. "S'not so bad with the arrow out."

"Oh yeah, Commander pin cushion, it's just a stitch, you can walk it off no problem," Danny snarled. "May I remind you, you could have serious internal bleeding and be slowly dying as we speak!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Danno," Steve hissed. This time with Danny's help he pushed himself into a sitting position albeit hunched and holding his side. Clearly more aware of the situation, Steve looked up and looked from the man tied up on the cave floor to Don. "The Hawaiian Warden," he said.

"Yup," Don replied. "Those guys made a big mistake snatching me. I intend to return the favour."

"Good man," Steve nodded with a wince. "So… the cabin."

"We'd need to leave now," Don explained. "The rains tapered off a bit but I climbed a tree and saw the clouds, something nasty is coming and we'd be sitting ducks in this cave. Not to mention we need to cross a river that'll be suicide if it gets any stronger."

"Suddenly you're not helping so much," Lafayette grumbled. However the Warden stood holding out a hand to Steve. "If you're sure you can do this," he said.

"I have too," Steve replied. He took the Warden's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. A heavy groan of pain and several long seconds of collecting himself and at last the Navy SEAL nodded. "Kay," he said with only a bit of a slur. "M'kay."

"Of course you are," Danny said rolling his eyes. He went to stand only to suddenly be overwhelmed by a powerful wave of dizziness.

"Whoa!" Don exclaimed catching the detective just in time before he face planted.

"Danny… you okay?" Steve asked.

"He's been shot, it's an adrenaline dump," Lafayette explained helpfully.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed. "You hauled me all that way with a bullet in you!?" Apparently Danny wasn't the only one susceptible to the sudden power of an adrenal rush.

"Not in me," the detective replied gaining his breath and balance back. "It's a graze."

"So you can have "just a graze" but I have to go get stitches?" Steve argued back.

"Yes! Because unlike you I will say it's just a graze to make you feel better before finding the nearest ambulance and getting help," Danny replied. "When you say it's a graze you'll go home, rub some dirt in it and probably bleed out over night because you're actually convinced you're "fine"."

"Are you two normally this… "married"?" Don asked cheekily.

"Don't worry, it appears to be there "thing"," Lafayette explained. Don just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ah," he noted. "Well gentlemen… let's go establish a beach head." That seemed to perk Steve up even more.

"Military?"

"Three years with the Corps before I came back to Hawaii to be a Warden," Don replied.

"Well l, lead on jarhead… lead on," Steve motioned. Don narrowed his eyes but then shook his head and helped steer Danny toward the caves exit.

"Never did like SEALs," he muttered as they once again venture out into the unforgiving Hawaiian jungle.

Around the three hour mark Danny had been loath to admit that Lafayette had been right about his condition. His wound throbbed and stung and each step sent flairs of pain through his side. He kept his mouth shut though, knowing as bad as he was feeling, Steve was a thousand times worse.

Shortly after they'd started and after stopping for the forth time so the SEAL could catch his breath and try not to pass out, their two Warden companions made an executive decision. They managed to safely cross the river that could have been dangerous but it had lead to Steve needing almost a half hour of resting before he could go on.

So as fast as the other men dared, they'd amazingly managed to fashion a stretcher out of bamboo, vines and giant banana leaves. It looked anything but comfortable but it allowed the two men to lift Steve and carry him the remaining distance.

That's not to say, when he wasn't unconscious, Steve didn't complain about how it wasn't necessary. He quieted down however when the group covered three times as much ground with him being carried and the wrinkles of pain on his face eased ever so slightly.

Danny who'd been limping along with a tree branch for a crutch was just about ready to give up and die when Don slowed them to a stop. The Warden's lowered Steve to the ground before straightening themselves out.

"Why're we stopping?" Danny asked. Though he was quite happy to take the time to get some water in him.

"The cabin's just over this ridge," Don replied.

"And? So? Let's keep going then," Danny shrugged.

"Detective I get that you want to call your team but there's a fair chance the guys who did this to us might have found out about the cabin," Don replied. "For all we know they could be sitting there having a Long Board waiting for us." Had Danny not been in pain and more than tired his detective brain probably would have thought about that possibility.

"So what do we do?" Lafayette asked. Danny furrowed his brow trying to think of the best way to handle things when suddenly Steve jerked and tried to sit up.

"Wait for the storm," he said with amazing clarity.

"What?" Lafayette asked. "Wont that put us MORE at risk?"

"No… he's right," Don nodded. "If they're waiting for us it'll most likely be outside the cabin." Danny sighed as he finally clued into what Steve was getting at.

"Mother nature starts kicking their asses and they'll head for shelter just like we would," he replied. Lafayette looked like the idea wasn't a pleasant one but he too seemed to accept it.

"So we stay out here? Wait for that storm to come?" he asked.

"We get close enough to the cabin and stand watch," Don replied. "We can build a make shift shelter to keep the Commander out of the rain and as soon as we think it's safe, we'll head in."

"This better work," Lafayette sighed. "It's almost dark and judging by those cloud formations… I'm not going to be "singing in the rain" on this one."

"We'll stay out only as long as we need too," Danny said holding his tender side. "And I'll clear the cabin before the two of you bring Steve in."

"Danny…" Steve started in a warning tone. The detective cut him off with the wave of a hand that also silenced the looks of disapproval on the two Warden's faces.

"You're not doing any room clearing, Steve," Danny stated. "And you two…" he said looking at the Warden's, "I appreciate that you are trained individuals and you've pretty much saved me and Steve's lives but this right here? Clearing a dwelling of occupants? That's my area of expertise as a detective, I think we can all agree on that."

"Fine," Don replied. "In which case, take the rifle." He handed off the rifle they'd taken from their unconscious hunter in the cave and handed it to Danny. "Your shot will be for crap in your condition but maybe the sight of this thing will at least get them to think twice until I can back you up."

"WE, can back you up," Lafayette added. "The two of you came all the way out here to help us and look what's happened; I don't know about McCabe but I promise you guys I owe you my life."

"Shoots brah," Don smiled with a Hawaiian colloquialism. "It's all about the spirit of aloha on these islands." Danny rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Steve chuckled.

"D, Don't go to Hawaiian… Danno might hit you," he replied. It was clear the man's sanity was weakening by the second due to his injuries, never the less Danny smirked and gave his partner a look.

"Keep talking and the only one who's going to get it in the mouth is you, babe," he shot back.

"L, love you too, Danno," Steve said with a pained chuckle.

A half hour later, Danny was definitely regretting his decision to be one of the men watching the cabin. While Steve and Lafayette had bundled themselves together and were currently waiting out the storm under a makeshift shelter, the detective and Don were out in the elements lying flat on the muddy ground watching to see if anyone strayed toward their target.

All around them mother nature had indeed decided to kick off with a vengeance. The ran was pelting down in big gobs of skin pelting drops, the trees were swaying as if trying to outrun the storm and the thunder and lighting lit up the evening sky like it was trying to paint a picture of earth shattering beauty.

"This sucks," Danny huffed feeling the chill in his bones already. Next to him, Don laughed.

"I always liked storms like this," the Warden answered. "Makes you feel alive."

"Did you not here the part about me hitting you in the mouth?" Danny snarled thinking of Steve.

"Sorry brah, it's in my nature to love my jungle, no matter what," Don said.

"I'll pass out the tambourine and pot brownies later," Danny remarked. He was about to say more but then he saw something from the forest edge not far from their position. "There," he simply said readying his rifle.

Sure enough a figure of a man emerged from the woods headed in the direction of the nice warm cabin. A flash of lightening later and Danny saw the tell tale double black eyes of one of the man who'd capture he and Steve earlier.

"Not your month buddy," Danny murmured. Just as the man reached the front steps, Danny let off a shot kicking up a splash of mud and water within inches of the man's foot. As expecting the man jumped and shoved himself against the side of the house trying to find a direction of his shooter.

"Are you toying with him?" Don asked.

"I'm a cop, we can't just shoot him in the head," Danny replied never taking his eyes off his now nervous target. "Besides I'm waiting for… ah ha, hellooooo." With eerie calm despite the rain pelting down on his back and injury, Danny narrowed in a on a second figure that had now appeared and made his way over to Black-eyes. Judging by the height, it was the same shorter man who'd held a gun to Danny's head earlier that day.

"We need to disable them," Don whispered. "The storms getting even stronger… we can't let them get in that cabin."

"I agree, now will you shut up so I can make this shot?" Danny hissed. He wasn't a violent man and normally he would be cursing Steve out to know end for doing something so reckless and against the principles of a law enforcement officer but at the moment he knew survival came first.

With a breath and tapping into everything Steve had ever taught him about shooting, Danny let of two quick successive shots. Both bullets hit there target and the two men dropped to the ground clutching their new bullet wounds in their legs.

"Go get Steve and Josey," Danny ordered. "I'll tie these two up." The Warden wasted no time jumping to his feet and racing back towards the others. However when Danny went to stand the hot searing pain in his side suddenly came back tenfold. It took him a few moments of sucking in deep breaths before he was able to finally move forward gun raised.

Ignoring his own suffering, Danny had their two captors tied up tight with more vine that Don had left him with. He stayed on the lanai with a gun pointed at their head until he saw Lafayette and Don carrying Steve from the woods.

"How we doing?" Danny called over the storm. He noticed Steve's head lolled to one side; the man had apparently lost consciousness once again.

No sooner had they gotten Steve settled did Danny snatch up the landline phone and dial the help they desperately needed.

"Ch.. Kelly," came a the crackled barely audible reply.

"Chin!" Danny exclaimed in relief. "Chin it's Danny!"

"D… ny!? Where… you!?"

"Chin! We're at a cabin in the woods! Steve's hurt bad!"

"... Anny, we'll send… … your posit…?"

"H, hang on Chin, I'm handing you to a Warden who knows where we are!" Danny all but jammed the phone into Don McCabe's hand knowing they had precious few seconds before the storm took out the power and phone lines completely. While the Warden spoke as quickly and clearly as he could, Danny headed over to Steve who'd been placed on the cabin's couch with Lafayette standing guard over him.

"He's got an infection," the other Warden said without looking up. Not that he needed to say so, Danny could see his partner's rouged cheeks and sweat laden hair from over the other man's shoulder.

"How bad?" he asked. The Warden's face was anything but encouraging.

"Bad," was the only response.

"Hey! Hey you can't leave us out here!" The rage Danny had been feeling since this came began once again came to a forefront as he heard the holler from the front lanai. With Lafayette on his heels, Danny headed back out the front door to the two men, bleeding and tied to the front deck.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" he snarled. The two men did look pretty bedraggled, not to mention their matching bullet wounds.

"You shot us!" black eyes cried indignantly. "And this storm is getting worse!"

"Yeah and I'll shoot you again," Danny snarled. "If my partner doesn't make it, there wont be a prison in the world that can save you."

"Look we were just doing what we were paid to do," the short man said. "Make a living ya know?"

"Abducting and being party to killing Wardens from all over the States? Is that really what you'll put on your resume?" Lafayette asked.

"You're police, you can't leave us here to die," Black-eyes whined.

"Try me," Danny snarled. "Come on, Josey, if the lightening strikes get to close we'll think about moving you against the door." Lafayette chuckled and started to turn to follow Danny.

Big mistake.

"Or we could just move ourselves!" the short man barked.

"Danny!" With an impressive tackle the detective felt himself being shoved to the ground only to hear Lafayette's cry of pain. He reacted on instinct, rolling onto his back and raising his gun just as the shorter man pulled a hunting knife from Lafayette's side and thrust it in again.

It was the last thing the man ever did.

With one neat shot straight to the head, the short man dropped to the ground dead. Black-eyes just sat where he was, still tied up and looking more than shocked at what had just transpired.

Not that Danny cared. He rushed to Lafayette's side who was moaning and holding his own wounds.

"S'bad," he slurred. "God… I'm goina die out here."

"Hey! None of that, you're going to be fine, okay? You're going to be just fine," Danny urged.

"I heard a shot what- oh damn!" Don's appearance was a blessing as he and Danny wasted no time dragging Lafayette back into the cottage. At which point Danny had to take a second, Don was struggling to control Lafayette's bleeding while Steve still lay, chest heaving with exertion and looking stones through from death.

They were in the middle of no where, all but one of them was badly injured and there was no way of knowing if the rest of Five-0 would find them in time.

A flash of lightening lit up the room followed almost immediately by a wicked crack of thunder. The lights flickered then died; Lafayette clutched Don begging for his life, Steve started coughing badly and Danny, his body finally had enough.

He never even saw the floor rush up to meet him as he took his turn to slip into unconsciousness.

Ten months later, Danny sat next to Steve and the rest of Five-0 and several others on a beautiful private beach at sunset. Before them, Don McCabe stood grinning like crazy as the minister finalized he and his new wife's vows.

It was still a bit of a blur to Danny what had happened after he passed out. What he didn't know was what had been explained to him once he'd finally come too in the hospital. Warden McCabe had managed to patch up Lafayette enough so that he survived to get proper help. Danny had apparently picked up a hell of an infection, one which had severely compromised his lungs that already had scar tissue from his bout with Sarin years ago.

He'd been on a respirator in the ICU for three days half of Steve's six days in the ICU after nine hours of surgery to repair the hole in his side and make sure there was no lasting damage. In fact, the Navy SEAL had only just recently come back to full duties with Five-0 having required a lot of physiotherapy to get back on his feet.

As for the Wardens, all of those still alive had been rescued and the trail of bad guys left though out the forest, dead or alive had been picked up. Basically a once untouched and beautiful jungle had been tainted and trodden through so badly at this point it would be a while before anyone would want to see that stretch of land ever again.

As horrific as those events had been new friendships had blossomed. When it came out how hard Five-0 had tried and how far they'd gone to rescue them, the Wardens, even after returning to their respective States had stayed in touch. Danny had loved getting e-mails, pictures, letters about how all of them weren't just surviving, they were living their lives like every moment was their lasts.

That's why a few weeks ago when Don had contacted Danny announcing he was getting married the detective was ecstatic. For the first time since the whole ordeal began, all the surviving Wardens plus Five-0 were gathered together again. After all it was the actions of Warden McCabe that had essentially saved all of their lives. The dead would never be forgotten and had been memorialized and their loss had only cemented just how much the others owed their lives to the Hawaiian Warden.

McCabe's response to being told their would be a ceremony for him to recognize his heroics? "I don't really like crowds." It had Danny and Steve in hysterics for hours.

"You may kiss the bride, Warden," the minister finally announced. The group started clapping and whistling their congratulations, the surviving Wardens the loudest of the bunch.

Later at the reception, Grover pulled the Five-0 team mates aside with a serious but happy look on his face.

"What's up Lou?" Steve asked.

"They got him," was all the big man said. Danny felt his spine stiffen and his eyes widen.

"Curtis Winchester?" he asked. Lou laughed and nodded.

"CIA picked him up in Shanghai trying to board a plane to Switzerland," he explained. Curtis Winchester was a name Danny had never heard before everything kicked off but for the last eight months it had been the only one he wanted to know until justice was had.

The man was a billionaire European who apparently had to much money and time on his hands. Those bad guys who'd survived the ordeal had coughed up his name the second they got one look at Danny's "I'm going to kill you, please make it fun for me" face.

Apparently Curtis and his rich friends had gotten tired of simply trafficking human beings for sex in a number of different countries, they'd decided to branch out into a new form of human torture. The hunt. As more details came out, a web of horrors emerged, at first they'd tried regular people but the hunters didn't have enough of a challenge so Curtis had moved to kidnapping the Wardens.

It was sick and Danny had spent every moment he could trying to track down Winchester. Finally, at last it seemed like all Five-0's searching and digging and turned something up. That and every agency in the United States was working with them to get the job done.

"He's being extradited to the mainland," Lou replied.

"I'll call the Governor," Steve nodded with a smile. "I'm sure he'd want us to be there, to look that scum in the eye when he steps off his plane."

"Already done boss," Kono smirked. "He told me it's a standing invitation for WHEN we track that bastard down."

Something in Danny's chest finally unclenched and he found himself barking out a laugh.

"Danny?" Steve questioned in amusement.

"It's finally over," he laughed.

"What's finally over?" Lafayette appeared around the corner of the reception hall and walked up to the them. Of all the Wardens Lafayette had actually left the Montana service once he'd healed up and surprised everyone by requesting a transfer to Hawaii's Fish and Games services. For the past two months he'd been a resident of the State.

"They got Curtis Winchester," Danny said putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Lafayette's eyes lit up with all kinds of emotion; there was pain, there was relief, there was shock and there was everything expected of someone who'd gone through such an ordeal.

Finally though, the man's eyes settled on happy, his grin, worthy of Steve's Cheshire cat face, nearly split the Wardens face wide open.

"Well sh**," he chuckled. "I say we all go get drunk." Danny burst out laughing as Steve gave him a sturdy pat on the back one which was definately returned in kind.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

**It IS good to be alive! Lol, thanks for reading everyone! I'd love reviews and favs as usual! Sorry this was such a looooong chapter but I just couldn't cut it off anywhere to make this four parts!**

**Stay tuned... I'm almost finished another one-shot story that should be posted soon enough!**

**Love ya!**

**Oz**


End file.
